A review for Love
by Kerrfrano
Summary: Jasper is a famous muscian with secrets and a dark past. Edward is a reporter looking for a story. Can Jasper trust Edward with his secrets so they can find love? Or will Edward reveal Jasper's secrets to the world in the greatest story of his career?


**AN: Happy Birthday OCDJen, this one shot is for you bb.**

**I hope everyone enjoys this little journey. Huge thank you to dtav for her magical skills and to Mrs Agget for her encouragement. If you haven't read their stories then you are doing yourself a disservice. Go read them.**

A Review For Love

Jasper's POV

"Jasper, are you okay in there?" My manager's voice came through the bedroom door.

"No, not really." I replied.

"Jasper, it is just an interview." The voice came again.

"It is not just an interview. **HE** is interviewing me." I groaned and rested my head against the cold porcelain of the toilet. _Why was she doing this to me?_

"And that is a good thing. This means that you have really made it."

I had already made it as far as I was concerned, and I had for a few years now. Being interviewed by THE Edward Cullen wasn't going to change my success. To have the top music writer in the world wanting to do an interview with you was supposed to be the ultimate achievement. But then he could ruin a career with the stroke of a computer key.

I had only done two interviews in my entire career and that was two too many if you ask me. My stage and music persona was so far from the real me that I had stopped giving interviews so that people wouldn't find out what a shy, stuttering loser I really was. My manager seemed to keep forgetting about that now that I was so comfortable with her that I didn't stutter anymore unless I was really excited about something. There was nothing she could say that was going to make me want to do this.

"I have already made it, Jane. My record sales and sold out concerts prove it. An interview with him isn't going to change that."

"Look Jasper, he is going to be here in an hour. He is going to spend the day with you and then go to your concert tonight. Afterwards, he'll talk to you some more."

"Shit Jane! You know how I am before a concert. I can barely contain the nerves and the stomach contents. You have just made a fucked up day even worse." I groaned, then dry heaved over the toilet bowl.

"God Jasper! Aren't you over that nervous shit by now? Fuck! What kind of an impression are you going to make on him? He is going to rip you apart and eat you alive. Grow a set Jasper, before you ruin your career."

"Jane, when does your contract to be my manager end?" I knew it was soon and I figured now would be the perfect time to get rid of her.

"Umm... The end of next week. Why?"

"You're fired, Jane. Pack up your shit and get out. And remember, the confidentiality contract you signed is concrete until twenty years after your death. I will be watching."

'You can't do this to me, Jasper." She hissed through the door.

"Oh yes I can, Jane. Take another look at your contract. I can fire you without any sort of compensation if there is under a month left on your contract. So leave now.

Strangely enough, firing Jane had actually started to make me feel a little better. But that feeling didn't last long as I started hearing things being thrown around in my hotel room. I left my place beside the toilet, opened the bathroom door and had to duck very quickly as a vase was pitched at my head. I yelled for Jacob, my bodyguard/roadie, and he came flying through the door and grabbed Jane from behind trapping her arms against her body.

"You can't do this to me Jasper. I won't let you. This will be the end of your career. I will see you fall if it is the last thing I do."

Someone, somewhere in the hotel, had called hotel security. They came rushing through the door and saw the mess. They saw Jacob struggling with a furious Jane.

"Think you can contain her, Jacob." Sam, head of hotel security, asked while trying to hold back his laughter.

I had stayed at this hotel in New York several times a year for the last three years, so the security guys knew that I was not the sort of person to trash a room. Hell, just one look at Jane and you would know it was her that had done the damage.

"Shut it, Sam, although she is a tough little bitch." Jacob turned to me. "What happened to set her off?"

"I fired her." What more was there to say?

"About fucking time dude." Jacob laughed.

"Hell yeah, man. The bitch has never really looked out for you. It has all been about what you can give her. You should have dumped her arse years ago." Seth said enthusiastically.

Seth was Sam's right hand man. He loved my music and always went out of his way to make sure that no groupies got anywhere near me while I was staying here. One of the things I liked about Seth was that although he was a fan, he never crowded me. He was one of the few people who knew about my stutter and never belittled me because of it. He was patient and empathetic. He always greeted me with a smile and a cold beer when I got back from a gig. I could call him a friend.

Hotel management had apparently called the police because two police officers arrived at the door before the conversation could go any further. I was about to say that I would pay for the broken furniture and I wouldn't press charges when Jane broke from Jacob's grip and came charging at me. Jane rushed towards me angrily screaming profanities and death threats. I managed to take ahold of her hands but not before she had landed a decent right hook to my face.

"Sorry Mr Whitlock, but after what we have just witnessed we are going to have to take her downtown and charge her."

"Can you at least keep it out of the press?" Said a voice from the doorway.

"Alice, what are you doing here? Don't get me wrong I am happy to see you, but I didn't even know you were in town." Alice was my cousin and best friend in the world. It was because of her encouragement that I was where I am today.

"I had a feeling that you were going to need a new manager." She answered with a knowing smile. Alice had an uncanny way of knowing things. I had learned a long time ago to just go with it.

"Officers, could I have a moment with my cousin before any decision is made?" Alice smiled sweetly as she asked.

"Sure, but don't take too long." One of the officers replied.

Alice gently grabbed my hand and pulled me into the bathroom closing the door behind her.

"First of all, come here and give me a hug." She said softly.

It was a request I was more than happy to fulfill. Alice was one of the few people to give me any sort of affection. My parents, embarrassed by my stutter, had pretty much kicked me out of the house the day I turned eighteen. To them having a son who had a speech impediment was not in their life plan for themselves. I was a disappointment, a freak to them. I didn't fit into their world. Alice and my aunt took me into their home and allowed me to finish my schooling. They were the ones who had noticed that when I was engrossed in my music my stutter disappeared completely. They were the ones that noticed the simple things that I craved, not my parents.

Alice pulled back from the hug. "What happened?"

"Jane has been getting on my nerves the last year or so. Today was just the straw that broke the camel's back I guess you could say. She accepted an interview request from Edward Cullen. She conveniently forgot my rule of not doing interviews. She kept going on about what this would do for my career. I am happy with where everything is. I have sold out concerts where ever I go and record sales couldn't be better. Why put me through the embarrassment of everyone knowing about my stutter? Because there is no way I can hide that from him, Alice." My words came out faster as my anxiety rose over the thought of it becoming public knowledge.

"How about you do the interview with me sitting beside you? I can help you to remember your anti-stuttering training." she suggested softly.

I thought about this for a few seconds. "Fine, but if you leave my side I will make you pay."I said thinking back to how we used to pay each other back while growing up. By the look on Alice's face, she was thinking the same thing.

"Now, what do we do about Jane?" She asked.

"Aunt Kate's contract is iron clad. There is no way Jane is going to be able to get anything out there without having her ass sued. I want to say let her get booked, but even if it does come out it is going to mean more reporters around wanting to speak to me."

"Yeah, Mum rocks on the whole contractual law thing." Alice said with fondness. " I will put out a statement if it comes to that, Jasper, I won't let them get to you."

"So, we are laying charges against the bitch?" I asked Alice. The thought of bringing Jane down a few notches brought a smile to my face.

"Yes, let's. I never liked the vapid bitch anyway." Alice and I walked back into the room.

The first thing I noticed was that Jacob had a bloody cloth to his cheek. I looked at Jane and she was smirking at me as she saw me looking at his cheek. The police officer who was standing behind Jane pulled her further away from me. It was then that I saw she was in handcuffs. _Yea__,__h take that bitch. _

"Arrest her." That was all Alice said.

"What exactly are her charges going to be?" I queried.

"Three counts of assault, one of those against a police officer. One charge of destruction of property. But the big one is death threats made against you." The police officer turned to Jane. "Jane Voulturi, you are under arrest for death threats made against Mr. Whitlock, three accounts of assault ..." He continued the list of charges as he walked her out the door and down the corridor.

It was then that the rest of us noticed someone standing outside leaning against the wall opposite the door way. _Shit! How long ha__d__this person been standing there?_

Sam, Seth and Jacob all started moving towards him.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Jacob demanded.

"My name is Edward Cullen and I have an interview scheduled with Jasper Whitlock." His voice was beautiful, almost musical.

Fuck! He was Edward Cullen. He was fucking gorgeous, almost too perfect for words to describe, and this was the man that was going to interview me. I was so fucking screwed. Shit! How much did he see? I could see it now, the article full of details about Jane's arrest and nothing about my music. Although if the article had nothing about me, I would be extremely happy.

"Hi, I'm Alice, Jasper's new manager. I need to discuss a few things with you before this interview can begin." She gestured for him to follow her down the hall.

I flopped on to the sofa, rested my head against the back of the couch and stared at the ceiling. Nothing had gone right today. From the moment I woke up, I just knew that I should have stayed in bed. Because of everything that had happened in such a small amount of time, I was afraid to think of what the rest of the day could or would bring. Would this mean that my concert was going to crash and burn? Was this the beginning of my career's downward spiral?

"Hey Jazz." Seth called over to me. "We are going to head off and go downstairs to write up a report on what happened. I will let them know that you will need a new room and that they can be expecting payment of damages from the wicked witch."

I couldn't help but smile at that last bit as it was quite apt. "Sure, man. Thanks for everything." I started to rise from the sofa.

"Hey Jasper, don't worry about getting up. We will see ourselves out. Take a few minutes to relax before your interview starts." Sam said as he and Seth made their way out the door.

"Jazz?" Jacob asked quietly. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Jake. What a day and it isn't even noon yet." I replied with a weak laugh.

"You sure you want to do this interview? Because I will make him leave Jazz, just say the word."

"Thanks Jake, you are a true friend even if I do have to pay you to stay around." I teased slightly.

"Shit Jazz man, you know I love hanging around even with the crap pay you give me." He teased back.

I was reaching across to punch him on the shoulder when Alice showed up with Edward in tow.

"Shit! how many times am I going to have to pull you guys apart in my life time?"

"Hell Ali-cat, you know that Jazz and I only play fight. If I hit him for real he would be crying like a baby, runty little weed that he is." Jacob said laughing, while poking his fingers into my ribs.

"Fuck, Jacob, that is going to bruise." I yelled while jerking my body away from him. He just laughed harder.

Okay ... enough." Alice said sternly.

"Yes, Mum." Jacob and I said together. We looked at each other and burst out laughing.

After a few minutes, Jacob and I managed to calm down enough to stop laughing. I refused to look at him because I knew if I did I would start up again.

"Could we think about starting this interview since I am sure that Edward doesn't want to see you two goofing around?" Alice scolded.

"It has been interesting." Edward said. God, his voice was like a symphony of angels.

I got up off the chair, walked over to Edward, and held out my hand. "H...Hi...I'm..J..J..Jasper."

He placed his hand in mine, shook it and replied. "Hi Jasper, I'm Edward. Alice said something about you being moved to a new room." I nodded. "How about we go downstairs and have something to eat while Alice gets your room sorted?"

What he was saying wasn't really sinking in as I was thinking more about the fact that he was still holding my hand. A hand that was giving off a warm tingly feeling that was slowly working it's way through my body. It wasn't like anything I had ever felt before, but it was definitely something I wanted to feel again in the future.

Then it clicked, I snatched my hand away from Edward's and turned to Alice with a pleading look on my face. _'God Alice__,__don't do this to me.' _I silently begged her.

"I will follow you shortly, Jasper. I just want to make sure that everything is moved to the new room. Jacob will be going with you." She answered my silent question.

_Fine__,__but pay back is a bitch. _I conveyed to her through my eyes. Looking back to Edward, I gestured for him to lead the way. The trip down to the restaurant, that was just off to the side of the lobby, was made in dead silence. I had too many thoughts going through my head to even contemplate making any sort of conversation. We got to the restaurant and were shown to a quiet table in the corner.

"I will just sit over here, Jazz." Jacob informed me.

I sat down and stared at my hands. The silence had become uncomfortable. Needing something to do, I grabbed the menu and started perusing it.

"So Jasper, can I start to ask you questions?" Edward said in that voice that was becoming the best sound I had ever heard.

All I could do was nod. My nerves were running rampant through me and that wasn't going to help the stuttering situation.

"So, we will start off with the simple stuff." Again I nodded. "What is your date of birth?"

I took a deep breath to try and calm myself down. "D..December twenty-f..first, nineteen eighty four." Well fuck, that didn't work.

"Relax Jasper, I won't bite. You will also get to read the article before it is published."

"Can I...I ..I ask ...y..you s..s..some questions t..too?" I stuttered like the retard my parents thought I was.

"Sure, it only seems fair." Edward answered.

"S..same...one you asked?" I said.

"Thirteenth of May, nineteen eighty six." He smiled. Edward's face glowed when he smiled. He really was beautiful. "I gather from your accent that you are from Texas." I nodded. "What was that like?"

"T.. is a..a.a q..question I w.. pre..prefer n..not to ." The last thing I wanted to think about, or talk about, was my parents.

"Sure." Edward said, though I think I just stopped him from asking half of his questions.

"You?" I managed to ask without a stutter.

"I grew up in a town called Forks." I snickered a little. "Yeah, bad name for a town. Boring little town too, but that changed when my parents moved me and my brother to New York when I was fifteen."

Edward stopped talking and that was the last thing I wanted. I could listen to his voice for the rest of my days. "Why?" I asked, wanting him to keep talking.

"My father is a surgeon and a damn good one. People had been travelling from all over the country to have him operate on them. Dad had been asked for years to go and work in a big city. The salary they offered him sometimes was beyond ridiculous. My parents decided when I hit fifteen that my older brother and I could handle living in a big city. So we moved, and boy was that a culture shock and a half." He chuckled as he said that.

'Good o..or b.. one?" I tried keeping the focus on him.

"More good than bad. Though the kids did pick on us for our accents and small town ways." He seemed to get lost in a thought.

I left him to that thought while I studied his perfect face. His green eyes were so deep colour, and knowledge as well. His nose was straight and strong. His lips were luscious, so full and sensual. I could almost see their softness from here. He finally seemed to return to the here and now.

"C..can I a..ask you a... q..question?" He nodded. "How d..did you a r.. r..reporter at s..such a y.y..young a..age?"

"I kind of fell into it." I lifted my eyebrow, letting him know I wanted him to continue. "I was a junior at the new school in New York and I had just joined the school paper. The teacher was being an asshole, telling me that a small town kid like me didn't know the first thing about journalism. He said that if I could come up with a decent story, he might print it. I went home in a real foul mood. My mum worried about me for a night before her and dad sat me down to find out what the hell was going on. I told them all about the shit the teacher had been giving me. Dad told me not to worry about it as he had an idea. Two days later, I was sitting in front of the guys from Green Day doing an interview. It turned out that my father had saved the father of one of the band members. The guy from the band had said to my dad that if there was anything that he could do for him, all he had to do is ask. So ask he did."

Edward shifted in his chair. "The teacher became even more of a wanker when I handed him the story. So I went to the principal. Apparently I wasn't the first student that he had done this to. While I was in the office, the principal rang a friend who just happened to be the editor for the magazine I now write for. My story was faxed straight over and to my surprise, published in the next issue. The boys from the band rang me to say that it was the best printed interview ever done on them. Two weeks later, I was in front of the next band. By the time I had finished high school, I had done about thirty interviews. The magazine had told me that the feedback they had gotten from everyone involved was unbelievable. They said that I could write on who I wanted and when I wanted. So I started being selective, and for some reason the public decided that what I wrote would guide the face of music. You won't believe the bribes I have been offered to do interviews on some bands."

"S..so bribed y.. to this?" I needed to know, though knowing the answer scared the shit out of me.

"Definitely not, Jasper. I have been a huge fan of your music since I first heard it about three and a half years ago. But I had heard that you refused all requests to do interviews so I decided to bide my time." Edward seemed angry at my question.

"Why n..now?" I asked.

"It just seemed like the right time. When I spoke to Jane and she said that you were interested, I quickly made an appointment. But I am now sensing that your agreement was a lie."

Sadly, I nodded. "C..can I t..talk to y..you off the r...?"

"Sure Jasper, if it will help you become for comfortable around me."

"T..the s... isn't from n... I..I have b.. like t..this my w..whole life. T..this is t..the r...reason I d..don't do in..interviews." My embarrassment was showing in my cheeks.

He sat there thinking, a frown marring his beautiful face. Shit! I had fucked it up now. Edward was going to tell everyone. My biggest secret would be out. Shit, I would let him tell the world my second biggest secret if it stopped him telling every one about the stuttering. I could feel the panic starting to rise, and the nauseous feeling was starting to rise into my throat. I looked at Jacob. He saw my panic and started to rise out of his chair.

"Jasper." Edward called to me. "Jasper?" It sounded like he was starting to worry. "Jacob...What the hell is wrong with him? I've been calling his name, but there is no response."

Jacob was beside me in a flash. "Jasper? Jasper look at me." He commanded.

I looked at him. I couldn't understand the anxiety on his face. "Jacob, what's wrong?"

Jacob let out the breath that he had apparently been holding. "Jasper, Edward and I have been trying to get your attention for the last five minutes. You had us scared shitless."

"Oh. Sorry." Maybe I am a freak after all.

Edward waved over a waiter. "A glass of water and a coke please." He requested urgently.

The waiter was back so quickly, he must have gone warp speed. Edward took the coke off him and handed it to me.

"Jasper, please drink this. You need sugar."

It must have been what I needed, as I guzzled it down. Edward took the glass off me and handed me the water.

"Are you feeling better now?" Edward asked.

"Yes th..thank you." I answered.

"Jasper, I promise you that your stutter will not be mentioned in my article. I understand that there are some things that are meant to remain private. People don't need to know everything about you."

I looked at Edward in wonderment. "A..are you s.. you are r.. a r..reporter?"

Jacob and Edward both laughed. "Yes, I really am a reporter." Edward replied.

Jacob's phone beeped. He pulled out his phone and read the message. "Jazz man, it seems your new room is ready."

"Would you like to go back upstairs and order room service? I think we would both be more comfortable away from the public." Edward suggested.

Arriving at my new room, we found a perky Alice putting the final touches to a yummy looking lunch spread.

"I thought you were meeting us downstairs, Alice."

"Oh sorry. I was going to when the hotel manager called up to say that they would comp a lunch spread for us."

"Shit, they didn't have to do that. It was my fucked up, now ex, manager who did the damage to the last room. I should be paying them to let me stay after the shit that went down."

"Jasper, you have stayed at this hotel many times over the last few years. You have never done anything to upset the hotel. They know that this was not your fault and they would like you to keep coming back. They were sorry that security didn't get there sooner."

_What the fuck? _This day was so whacked. If I wasn't living, it I wouldn't believe it.

The afternoon progressed with ease and I noticed my stutter becoming less noticeable. Edward seemed to be enjoying himself, sharing the same amount of information about himself as we were sharing about us. The stories we shared had us laughing more often than not.

"So Edward, do you have a girlfriend?" Jacob asked.

"No I don't." He replied softly.

"Why not?" Jacob asked again. "You're a good looking man. The women must swarm all over you."

"Jacob." Alice warned.

"It's fine, Alice." Edward stated. "I'm gay, Jacob."

"Oh." Jacob said.

"Do you have a problem with it?" Edward asked Jacob.

"No, of course not. My best friend is gay."

"And who is your best friend, Jacob?" Edward inquired.

"The Jazz man, of course." He said without thinking.

My mouth fell open and Alice gasped.

"Oh shit! Sorry Jasper, I wasn't thinking. I kind of forgot that Edward here was a reporter." He hurriedly explained. "Don't print that, please? I like my job."

"Don't worry Jacob. It won't leave this room." Edward said.

I wanted to believe Edward, I really did. But I couldn't help but wonder if he really was speaking the truth. Shit! We had given him two of the juiciest pieces of gossip fodder in just a few small hours together. If we were to spend anymore time together, he would know every last thing about me. I wanted some secrets to remain just that, secret. Oh well, if this came out and my fans decided to walk away from me, then at least I had done the only thing I had ever wanted to do. Shit, why was I being so calm about all of this? Did I really trust that Edward wouldn't print that I was gay? Or was I subconsciously ready to leave the one thing I loved most in the world behind, and just be Jasper Whitlock?

Locked inside my head, the conversation continued on around me.

"Jasper." Alice said, waving a hand in front of my face. "It is time to go and do your sound check for tonight's concert. Go grab your stuff and I will call down and make sure the car is ready."

"Sure, Ali." I responded.

As I left the room, I heard the conversation start up again. Closing the door behind me, I rested my head against it. I ran through the day in my mind. Fuck, I was tired. Thank fuck that this was my last concert for a while. I needed a fucking holiday. I guess with this time off, I would find out what the fall out would be from Edward's interview.

Edward. Now there was something I would love to spend more time on. He was everything a guy could want and everything I was never going to have. Yeah, he may be gay like me, but there was no way he would even think about being with a stuttering freak like me. He was everything I was not. His eyes, I wanted to get lost in. His lips, I wanted to feel over every inch of my body. I felt my cock start to twitch when I let my mind wander to how his gorgeous lips would feel wrapped around it. Running my hand down my chest, I grazed my hand over my cock feeling it harden even more. Palming it through my jeans, I was wishing it was Edward's hand and not mine. I groaned.

"Jasper, are you okay in there? I heard a noise." Jacob called.

Oh Fuck! How fucking loud did I groan? "Yeah Jake, I'm fine. Just thinking about the shit that went down with Jane this morning. Have we heard whether or not the press has gotten ahold of it yet?" I asked to get my mind off my raging erection.

"Alice is checking as we speak." He replied.

"Thanks Jake." I quickly rushed around getting everything organised so we could leave.

Opening the door to rejoin the others, I looked over at Edward and he had a knowing smirk on his face. Fuck! I certainly hope that the smirk wasn't for the reason I was beginning to think it was for. Edward had heard the groan and knew exactly what it was for.

"Okay, are we ready to go? The car is waiting for us." Alice stated as she walked back into the room.

"Has anything leaked to the press yet Alice?" I asked.

"Not a thing yet, Jazz." She replied.

We reached the car and Jacob hopped in the front as Edward was with us. Alice got in the back first and just before I went to get in Edward rested a hand on my arm.

"I really do hope that groan was because you were thinking about me, Jasper." He whispered in my ear, his lips touching me as he spoke.

Shivers ran over my body. "Maybe." I flirted back as I bent to get in the car. He moaned quietly but I heard it.

Edward climbed in after me. He sat close to me with his right side resting against my left. The warm tingle raced through my body as his thigh every so often rubbed against mine. I placed my hands in my lap then let the one closest to him fall to the outside of my leg. Not looking at him and chatting to Alice, I ran my hand up his leg. I felt him shift, moving his hips even closer to mine. Feeling a little more confident, I guided my hand up his leg until it rested on his upper thigh with my little finger grazing his crotch. I heard his breath hitch and felt his dick twitch and thicken. God, I just wanted to take his cock fully in my hand and watch it grow harder. I wanted to feel him against the back of my throat.

I now knew that wasn't going to happen as Edward grabbed my hand and roughly placed it back on my leg. I quickly looked in his direction and noticed him scowling at me. Oh my God! I had just royally fucked up. This was it, my career was over. Tears started forming in my eyes as the end of my career flashed through my mind. The phrase 'It was good while it lasted' kept running through my thoughts. I could feel myself starting to shut down, turning in on myself. I would talk to Alice after the show. It was just a shame that she had only got to be my manager for one day.

Alice must have seen what had happened because she gently placed her hand on top of mind silently giving me comfort.

The Limo pulled up next to the side entrance into the stadium. Jacob jumped out and opened the car door. Edward got out of the car and stood off to the side. I got out and ignored his presence. I turned to Alice and assisted her out of the car. Jacob shot a quick look between the three of us, confused by the change in the atmosphere. The side door opened, and another of my roadies held it open for us. He and Jacob started talking about what was left to set up.

"Hey Jazz, could you give us half an hour before starting sound check? We are having a problem with some wiring." Jacob called back to me.

"Sure Jake. Just come and get me when you are ready." I called back disheartened.

The rest of us walked back to where the change room and green room were.

"Edward, why don't you go and have a look around while Jasper and I go through some things?" Alice suggested.

"Sure." He replied, his eyes locked on me.

I refused to look at him. Otherwise, he would have seen my embarrassment and shame. Never before had I felt so naive and inexperienced. I just wanted the world to swallow me whole.

"Jazz?" Alice said questioningly after Edward had walked out the door.

"I'm a fucking fool, Alice. I thought he was flirting with me, but how fucking far from the truth that was. I have just signed my career death warrant."

"You don't know that, Jasper."

"Yes I do. It is a good thing I have the next six months off because once his article comes out my fans are going to run. It's probably for the best, anyway. Who wants to be a fan to a stuttering gay loser? Sorry your new job as my manager was so short lived. Jane is going to be laughing from inside her prison cell when all this comes out. So how about we go out with a bang? Let's make tonight the best fucking show ever."

"Jasper." Alice said frustratingly.

"Alice, I don't want to hear it. It was good, no make it great, while it lasted." I moved away to the other side of the room.

Alice huffed and went and sat down. I could feel her eyes glaring into the back of my head. I wasn't going to budge on this because there was no way that Edward was going to keep all this information and my humiliations to himself. I had handed it all to him on a fucking silver platter. My parents were right, I was a fucking freak.

Jacob came in some time later to tell me it was all fixed and that the sound check could start anytime I was ready. I followed him back towards the stage, and his steps became more hesitant the closer we got.

"Jazz man, can I ask you something?"

"You know you can, Jake." I responded.

"What's going on? I mean, what happened in the limo? One minute everyone is all friendly like and then all of a sudden it was icy? You have started to withdraw. I haven't seen you do that in years." He seemed anxious while talking.

"I fucked up, Jake. I don't know what else to tell you. This will more than likely be my last gig."

Shock covered Jacob's face. "Shit dude! What happened?"

"I don't want to get into it right now. I will tell you after the show."

I continued on to the stage, signalled the sound guy, picked up my guitar and started going through some chords. The rest of the band slowly settled into to place. We played a few hard rock songs, a ballad, and then a cover before I told the guys it was all good. Edward was standing off to the side watching intently. What the fuck was he still doing here? He had all he needed and more. Couldn't the guy just fucking leave? Couldn't he just let me do my last fucking show in peace?

As I walked off stage, he grabbed my arm. "Jasper, we need to talk."

"I think everything has been said, Edward. I am sure you have more than enough for a great story, so I don't understand why you are still here." My tone was slightly harsh, but didn't I have a right to be pissed by this point? The hurt look that crossed his face surprised me.

"Jasper, I ..."

I cut him off. "I am sorry for what I did in the limo, Edward, more sorry than you will ever know. I fucked up. I assumed when I shouldn't have. I stupidly believed that someone like you would be interested in a freak like me. I get it, really I do. Stay for the show if you want to because it is doubtful that there will ever be another one. Alice can answer any more questions you have. Bye, Edward. It's been ... well not a pleasure so I will go with interesting and certainly an eye opener. I doubt I will be seeing you again."

I heard him calling after me as I walked away. As I turned the corner, I noticed that Jacob had stopped him from following me. Good. The last thing I needed now was more of my embarrassing babbling. Back in the green room, Alice was waiting for me. Shit! I forgot she was going to be here waiting for me.

"Jasper." She warned.

"Fine, let's get it over with. It's not like I would like to do my last gig in a better mood." I said sarcastically.

"First off Jasper, have you noticed that you have been so wrapped up in everything that has been going on today that you haven't had a chance to get nervous and your stutter hasn't been present for the last three hours or so?"

I was completely gobsmacked. She was right! Usually before a gig I was a bundle of nerves, hanging over the toilet bowl like I had been at the beginning of the day. Drama, apparently, was the cure for all. NOT.

"Secondly," Alice continued. "I believe that you may have misconstrued Edward's actions in the limo."

"Ha! That's a good one, Alice. Do tell me your theory. I need a good laugh."

"Jasper, think about it. You were getting a little frisky with your hand while your cousin is sitting on the other side of you. Do you think that he would have been comfortable being touched by you for the first time while a girl is in the car? Do you think that he would want the first of anything from you while in a car? Maybe he has a little bit more class than that. Maybe he wanted more than a back seat fumble."

Fuck! Alice was right once again. I was being unfair to him. But that didn't matter. The way he removed my hand from his leg was more than enough of a hint for me to back the fuck off. And, I was going to back off so far that he would never see me again.

"You could be right Alice, but it doesn't matter. I am done with everything."

"Jasper, let's just get through tonight. We will start worrying about the article tomorrow. Please don't make any decisions based on today alone." She was pleading with me by the end.

"Okay Alice, but you will see that I am right."

The rest of the time before I was due to go on stage was spent talking, laughing, eating lightly and drinking plenty of water. Edward made an appearance about an hour before I was to go on stage. He kept to himself sitting in the corner deep in thought. Every so often I would catch him watching me. I couldn't help but count how many times he did it, or notice the warm feeling it gave me knowing his eyes were on me.

Twenty minutes before I was to grace the stage, I went and got changed. Nothing special, just a different pair of jeans with rips in them and then I layered a shirt over a t-shirt.

Ten minutes before go time, me and the band went through the pre-gig ritual. It was corny and usually got us all laughing, but it got us all relaxed and ready to enjoy ourselves.

It was time. I walked on stage to a drumbeat that got the crowd yelling, clapping and stamping their feet. The sound was deafening but I wouldn't have it any other way. The energy coming from the crowd was started to course through my veins. It was going to be a good night. I started playing my guitar and yelling into the microphone with the crowd singing right along with me. It was empowering.

Two hours later, I was drenched in sweat and being called back on stage for an encore. I looked across at the rest of the band silently asking them if they had it in them to go back out there for two more songs. They all nodded yes. I grabbed a big bottle of water and walked back out on stage catching the sight of Edward in the wings. So he did decide to stay and watch.

Back on stage I walked towards the microphone, ripped my t-shirt right down the front, took it off and threw it into the crowd. The screams were eardrum popping. I opened the bottle of water and tipped it over myself. More screams ensued. The band laughed at the eagerness of the crowd even this far into the night. Two more songs and we called it a night.

Fuck, I was exhausted and exhilarated at the same time. This was the best concert I had ever done. If it was all to end now, then I guess it was the perfect way to go out. Suddenly, I was almost completely consumed with sadness. I sat down with the boys and had a beer or two to celebrate a great gig while my mind was heavy with thoughts. I motioned to the guys that I was going to go to the change room and have a shower. Walking into the change room, I started to undo my belt not noticing that someone had followed me into the room.

"As much as I would like to see the strip show continue, we need to talk." His unsure voice caused my heartbeat to rise.

"I think everything that needed to be said has been said." I said over my shoulder to him.

"No, Jasper. You talked, but refused to listen to what I had to say."

"I know what you were going to say, so I thought that I would save you some time." I said a little tersely.

"You were wrong in your assumptions, Jasper." Edward's anger was starting to rise.

"Really?" I asked, stupidly.

"Yes." He hissed slightly while he made his way across the room. "Very fucking wrong." He growled. Edward wrapped his hands in my hair, pulled me roughly towards him and kissed me.

His kiss was forceful, hard, passionate, and just what the doctor ordered. Our tongues danced an erotic tango together. It was like we had both been dehydrated and had finally been given water. My hands grabbed ahold of his hips and pulled his hips tightly to mine. We both moaned as our cocks rubbed up against each other for the first time. Edward's hands left my hair. He dragged his nails down my back, before grabbing my ass and thrusting his hips harder against mine.

Fuck, it had been too long since I had felt like this. The passion that ran through me was like nothing I had ever experienced before, and shit we still had our clothes on. I removed my hands from his hips, and trailed them up his chest to start to undo his shirt buttons. Eager to feel my hands against his naked chest, impatience took told and I grabbed his shirt in both hands and ripped it apart. Buttons flew to all corners of the room. Edward made a noise somewhere between a chuckle and a groan as I ran my hands down his chest stopping when I reached his nipples. As I grazed my nails across each nipple, Edward threw back his head and growled and ground his hips harder against mine.

"Fuck." I moaned. Seeing Edward like this was so mind blowing. I couldn't wait to get him out of his clothes.

I dragged my nails from his chest and raked them down over his stomach until they reached the band of his jeans. Popping open the buttons, I worked my hand inside his pants and palmed his hard, throbbing cock through his boxers. Edward pulled his mouth away from mine placing slow, hot opened mouth kisses down my throat. When he reached the junction of my neck and shoulder, he tormented me with his lips and tongue before biting me. My head fell back giving him access to more of my neck. As he moved slowly down my body Edward licked and nibbled every inch of skin within his reach. His tongue lapped my nipple causing me to groan. So caught up in the actions of his mouth, I hadn't noticed that he had undone my jeans until I felt the cool air swirl around my cock.

Slowly Edward made his way down my body, placing open mouth kisses as he went.

"Edward I should p...probably take a shower before this continues."

"Why?" He said against my skin.

"I have just been on stage for over two hours. I've got to stink." Words were getting harder to form the closer he got to my groin.

"I like it. It is a more potent smell of you. I wouldn't have it any other way."

It was then that I felt his warm breath on my cock. I couldn't help but moan in anticipation of what was hopefully going to happen next. And Edward didn't disappoint, his tongue ran lightly around the head of my dick. It felt so fucking good to feel his tongue on my cock. Edward groaned as he licked some of my leaking juices. His tongue ran from the base slowly up to the head of my dick, before engulfing me in his hot wet mouth. My eyes rolled backwards as I hit the back of his throat. I slid further down and then he swallowed around the head.

"Fuck, feels so good."

Edward hummed before moving his mouth back up my hard member. Slowly he moved his lips up and down. The suction he was applying to my hard on was exquisite. I placed my hands on top of his head grasping his hair between my fingers. The urge to guide his head in quicker movements almost became unbearable. I could feel my balls start to tighten and I knew my release was close.

"Edward." I panted. "You have to stop."

He released my cock from his mouth, gave it one more lick from the base to the head, before asking. "Why?"

"I was about to cum."

"And?" He smirked. "Do you have a problem with that?"

"God no, but I want to come with you inside me."

Edward groaned. He stood up, led me over to the couch and gently pushed me until I was sitting down. Edward knelt between my legs, took my right foot in his hands, removed my boot and sock, before repeating the same thing on the other foot. He ran his hands up my jean clad legs, gripped the band of my jeans and boxers and started tugging them down. I lifted my hips to assist him. Once my pants had hit the floor, Edward stared at me with such intensity that I was even more aroused but also a little self conscious.

"Edward?"

"Fucking perfect." He murmured.

"Edward, come here." I leaned forward to help him off his knees.

As he stood, I hooked my fingers through his belt loops and pulled his jeans down. Edward toed off his shoes and stepped out of his pants. Fuck, he was so beautiful. His cock was standing hard and proud against his stomach. I grabbed his hips and drew him closer to me. His cock was now right in line with my mouth. My mouth watered at the perfect sight in front of me. I had to taste him. Leaning forward that last little bit, I ran my tongue up the under side of his hard dick. Fuck he tasted good, but I needed more. As I reached the throbbing head, I licked up some of his pre-cum. It was close to being the best thing I had ever tasted. I hummed around the head of his cock. my movements picking up as I moved up and down his cock. Slowly, I took more of him into my mouth as I went. I felt his cock hit the back of my mouth, and his short wiry hairs brushed my nose. I had taken his impressive length all the way down. Moving back up his cock, I gently grazed my teeth along his length. Profanities were flowing from Edward's lips.

"Shit, Jasper." He said breathlessly. "I want you to keep going but I need you to stop."

With one last swirl of my tongue around the head of his cock, I sadly let him fall from my mouth. I looked up at him from underneath my eyelashes. Edward cupped the side of my face gently in his hand. The intensity of the emotions in his eyes made him look like a hunter, but of the sensual prey.

"I need you now, Jasper. I want to feel your warm heat wrapped around my cock."

I groaned, then asked. "How do you want me?"

"Lean back."

I leaned back against the back of the sofa. Edward grabbed my hips and pulled me forward until my ass hung just over the edge. He placed one pillow under my hips and another under his knees.

"Condom and lube?" Edward asked.

I shook my head.

"Fuck." He growled. "You sure?"

"Let me check my bag, but I really don't think so." My sexual frustration was evident in my voice. I got up off the couch, and walked over to the table which had my bag on top. I unzipped the top zip and searched through it's contents. I was starting to feel disheartened. I didn't want this to end or to have to wait until we got back to the hotel. Remembering about the hidden zipped compartment in my bag, I checked and struck gold. With the object in hand, I turned back to Edward.

I walked back towards him. "I haven't been with anyone for about eight months. I've been checked twice since then and I have always used condoms." I said shyly. "Do you trust me?

"I do." He replied hesitantly. "I have been tested recently, too."

"Thank fuck for that." I murmured.

Edward heard me and lifted an eyebrow. I walked over to him, and repositioned myself on the couch.

"Jasper, please tell me what I really hope you are telling me." Edward queried.

I opened my hand to show him the bottle of lube I had found in my bag. The most beautiful smile I had ever seen lit up his face. Edward leaned over my body and kissed me. It was hard, forceful, passionate and powerful. If someone could combust from lust, that would be me right about now. His kisses softened but somehow became more passion laden. He started nibbling on my bottom lip, my chin, then he moved to my neck.

"Edward ...please.." I begged. I would beg for the rest of my life, if he would just give me what I wanted now. Right fucking now.

Edward continued my nibbling assault down over my chest and abdomen. He reached my throbbing cock, and ran his tongue around the head to lick up my essence. I jerked my hips at the feel of his tongue against my steel hard dick. I moaned as he lowered his lips down the length. I heard the lube cap click open. My heart rate raced even harder in my chest as I knew what was coming and I couldn't wait. His lube covered finger coated my puckered hole. My anticipation was heightened.

"Edward, please put..." I panted.

I didn't need to finish the sentence as I felt his finger breech the tight muscles. He slowly pushed his finger all the way in and then out, starting up a steady rhythm. His mouth continued his slow deep suction on my cock. The combined feeling was indescribable.

'More." I gasped after a minute.

He eased another finger into me to join the first. I bit my lip, but not in pain. It was from the intense feeling of having his fingers inside me, and the pleasure of being filled. Edward started to scissor his fingers to stretch me, and when he pushed the third finger in it felt so good I cried out softly. His mouth and fingers moved together bringing me so close to release.

"Edward so close... need you in me now." I managed to get out.

One last long suck and he released my cock from his mouth and removed his fingers from inside me. I missed is fingers instantly. The lube cap was opened once more. I watched him leisurely coat his cock with the lube. Fuck, what a sight.

"You sure?" He asked. I nodded.

He rubbed his hard dick along my crack, teasing me with every brush against my most intimate spot. Finally, I watched Edward line his cock with my hole. He slowly started to push inside me. The feeling of being stretched was intense. I could feel every inch of his perfect cock as it became encased within me. The moment his thighs hit my ass I knew I really had all of him inside me and it felt fucking awesome. Before he had even started moving within me, I knew that I wanted to feel this again with him.

"Fuck Jasper! It feels so fucking good. Never thought I would ever get to feel this." He panted, seemingly lost in the feeling.

I couldn't help it, I needed him to start moving so I rolled my hips, and his cock brushed my prostate. _Fuck_, I mouthed.

Edward caught on to what I wanted and started moving with long, deep thrusts mixed with short quick ones. I never knew what was coming next and it was driving me insane.

"Harder." I begged.

His hips were hitting mine harder as he quickened his strokes. Edward's hard thrusts made contact with my prostate more and more often. The room filled with our moans and scrambled words. I reached down to grab ahold of my cock, but Edward smacked my hand away and grasped my painfully hard cock in his hand. A matching rhythm started between his hand and his cock. I was getting so close.

"I am getting close." I said breathlessly.

"Oh God babe, me too. Fucking cum for me please. I don't know how long I am going to last." He pleaded.

He picked up the tempo of his thrusts, now constantly hitting my sweet spot. I could feel the tension growing in my stomach and I knew that I was going to cum any second. One last forceful thrust, and I came and came hard. Throwing my head back, I growled and coated my chest and his hand with my cream.

Edward's movements became erratic as he headed closer to his orgasm. "Fuck babe, so close... fuck cumming." He said loudly.

He emptied his seed inside me. It was amazing to feel his hot cum being released in me and not into a condom. It was so good that if I could, I would never wear a rubber again. Edward was still buried deep inside me when he leaned forward and kissed me with everything that he had. How long we kissed I don't know, but truthfully, I really didn't care. I wanted as much of Edward as I could get, as it was doubtful I would ever get the chance to be with him again.

The thought of never having this again put a damper on my euphoria, although the knowledge that he would be the only one that would ever be inside me naked lifted my spirits a little. I had to leave before I did something stupid, like asking to see him again. It was the impossible dream.

Edward ended the kiss, slowly pulled out of me and went to find something to clean me up with. I instantly missed the completeness of having him inside me. If I really thought about it he could have been my other half, the one in the world that was just made for me. But those sort of thoughts were going to get me nowhere.

He came back and cleaned me up. I rose from the couch slightly sore, but in a good way, and started to dress. Too many thoughts were trying to make themselves present in my mind. I wanted to go and I wanted to stay. Go, I decided. I couldn't be rational while being in the same room as him.

Walking over to where Edward was still getting dressed, I pulled him to me and kissed him one last time with everything I had and felt. "Thank you for everything. I will never forget and I will cherish it always." I whispered against his lips kissing him hard one last time. Edward went to say something, but I stopped him.

One last quick kiss on the lips, and I grabbed my bag and walked out the door. No looking back, no matter how much I wanted to.

_It would be interesting to see him review that..._

Please read and review... Let me know if you would like this to be continued... the more reviews, the more likely you will see more of these boys...

Thanks for reading

K


End file.
